1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a suspension device for a toy vehicle and, in particular, to a suspension device that allows the height of the chassis with respect to the wheels to be adjusted.
2. Related Art
Toy vehicles are quite popular and are typically used on both smooth and rough road surfaces. Many suspension systems are inadequate for allowing the toy vehicle to maneuver well because they have inadequate height to ground clearance. Toy vehicles usually include some type of shock absorbing device such as springs, shock absorbers and the like, but even with such devices, many toy vehicles are simply unable to negotiate rough terrain, or tip over when the road surface becomes too rough. This, of course, can lead to accidental breakage of the toy vehicles, which is expensive to repair.
The patent literature includes many examples of attempts to improve suspension systems of toy vehicles. One example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,655 to D""Andrade et al. is a suspension system formed of corrugated flexible hollow plastic tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,929 to Genevey discloses a toy vehicle with an axle made in the form of a stirrup.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,126 to Banse discloses a parallelogrammic linkage between the vehicle infrastructure and the wheel mounting member.
Other suspension systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,038 to Henderson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,246 to Suto, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,872 Simmons et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,576 to Belton.
None of the foregoing suspension systems allows the height of the chassis with respect to the wheels to be adjustably varied relatively quickly and in a reliable manner.
In one embodiment, the present disclosure is directed to a suspension device for a toy vehicle having a chassis, a suspension assembly, and wheels. The suspension device includes a frame having a base member and first and second opposing side members supported on the base member. The suspension device also includes at least two notch pairs. Each notch pair includes a first notch disposed on the first side member and a second notch disposed on the second side member opposite the first side member. Each of the first and second notches of each notch pair may be configured and dimensioned to selectively engage a member of the suspension assembly. The distance between the chassis and the wheels is selectively adjustable by engaging a member of the suspension assembly with a selected notch pair.
In another embodiment, the present disclosure is directed to a suspension assembly for a toy vehicle having a chassis. The suspension assembly includes a suspension device supported on the chassis. The suspension device includes at least two notch pairs. Each notch pair includes a first notch disposed on the first side member and a second notch disposed on the second side member opposite the first side member. Each of the first and second notches of each notch pair may be configured and dimensioned to selectively engage a member of the suspension assembly. At least one wheel support member maybe operatively connected to the chassis. At least one shock absorber may be supported by the wheel support member and operatively connected to the suspension device. At least one bushing assembly may be operatively connected to the shock absorber and adapted to be selectively received within the suspension device. When a member of the bushing assembly is received within a first selected pair of notches, the chassis is a first selected distance from the wheels. When the member of the bushing assembly is received within a second selected pair of notches that is different from the first selected pair of notches, the chassis is a second selected distance from the wheels. The second selected distance is preferably being different from the first.